


Back to Where It All Began

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Series: A Growing Bond [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 19: Trap, Deceit Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts, Multi, Remus Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: Logan returns to the summer camp where he was cursed to grow into a giant with his three boyfriends in tow.  He’s hoping to find some way to undo his curse, though that’s easier said than done.  Fortunately, he’s come a long way since then.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: A Growing Bond [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Back to Where It All Began

The wind whistled quietly through the treetops. A few stray leaves fluttered down from the canopy above, alighting on the dusty paths beneath. Not a single living creature could be seen or heard.

Suddenly the tranquility was broken by the great squealing of rusted hinges being forced to move for the first time in years.

“Must you be so loud?!” Virgil hissed, looking all around as if expecting some authority figure to pop out of the brush around them.

“Relax, will ya?” Roman casually replied, doing his best to push the gate as open as he could get it. “It’s not like there’s anyone nearby who could have possibly heard us.”

“We did have to travel quite a bit to get out here,” Patton confirmed, though he kept his own voice to barely above a whisper.

“While I would agree with Virgil in that we should try to be more discrete, Roman is correct in that it would be very unlikely for anyone to hear us trying to get into the camp here.” Logan continued to survey Roman’s efforts as he elaborated. “The camp was always rather isolated, and that isolation would have only increased after it was shut down and abandoned.”

Virgil gave a slight huff, but didn’t argue. He might have been outvoted, but Logan’s acknowledgement still gave him reason to feel a smug sense of rightness as he followed his two normal-sized boyfriends through the gates, his giant boyfriend following carefully behind.

It had been quite a task to get to the camp. First, they’d had to get the information about the camp from Logan’s parents without arousing their suspicions. But the Berries couldn’t seem to remember much about the camp, not even what it had been called. Luckily for the boys, they had held on to all of Logan’s medical records, including from the very first hospital that had examined him after “The Incident”, as they had taken to calling it.

With the location of the hospital, they were able to narrow down their camp search to a few counties in eastern Kentucky. But there again, the trail went cold. None of the camps they could find online in that area matched Logan’s recollections. For a few tense days, it seemed that their quest would end before it could even begin.

But then Patton, sweet and innocent yet surprisingly insightful Patton, had happened upon an idea: what if the camp had been closed after Logan’s time there?

With that possibility in mind, it didn’t take long to find a number of old listings for camps in that area. One of which turned out to be a perfect match. Step one, down.

After all of that, the matter of getting necessary transport and ensuring no parental interference was almost a cake walk in comparison. Between Logan’s planning, Roman’s story crafting, Patton’s clean record, and Virgil’s uncle’s truck, the four of them, and their co-conspirators, Remus and Dee, had managed to pull it all together in less than a week.

And now they were here, ready to face whatever they might find.

“How long ago did you say it was abandoned?” Patton asked, looking around at the faded signs indicating the parking lot and registration building.

“About a year after I attended this place myself,” Logan replied, feeling an overwhelming sense of nostalgia at seeing the camp again after all the intervening years. It might have been slightly cleaner back then, if his memory served. But otherwise it was identical to his boyhood recollections. And that wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

As they moved into the center of the camp, passing between the open air crafts stations and the mess hall, Logan felt all the old memories of isolation and fear coming back with a vengeance. He’d thought he’d moved past all of that. After all, he’d even told his loves what had happened not too long ago.

But apparently just telling someone about a traumatic experience was not the same as actually revisiting where it happened.

As they passed the nurses’ station heading towards the bunk houses, Logan stopped. After a moment, the other three noticed and turned back to see what was wrong. Logan’s face was pale, and a slight tremor could be seen in his balled hands. Patton walked back to him and gently tapped his knee. Logan looked down at him.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Patton said, his tone gentle and soothing but still loud enough for Logan to hear. “They aren’t here to hurt you anymore. And even if they were, they’ve got nothing to say about it. You are bigger than their insults. Both literally and metaphorically. You can do this.

“And even if you can’t right now, that’s okay. We can just go back to the other campsite and come back another day when you’re ready.”

Patton smiled up at him, and Logan couldn’t help but smile back at his kind and caring and compassionate boyfriend.

“I’m okay,” he finally said, and the tone he used told them it was the truth.

On the far side of the main complex, between the bunk houses and near the lake, Logan pointed out the paths leading into the woods.

“The one my group went down was this one, to the north.”

“You’re sure?” Virgil asked, not unkindly.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

The four of them paused for a moment, the finality of reaching this point weighing on them all. Then Roman squared his shoulders and started down the trail at a slow but steady pace, which Logan was quite thankful for.

Due to the size of the pathway, Logan had to squeeze between the trees in places to stay on the path. He felt bad for slowing them down, but it really couldn’t be helped. Besides, he was used to being too big for the world around him.

But maybe that was about to change.

Soon enough, they’d found their way to the restricted pathway. It was easy to spot, with its faded warning signs and fallen obstructer. Again, they paused for a moment, before they all moved forward together. And after a short time of pressing through the brush and growth, made somewhat easier with Logan’s help, they emerged into the same clearing that had seared itself into Logan’s memory forever.

Upon seeing it, Logan could feel his pulse picking up and his breathing becoming more erratic. But another tap on his knees had him bending down to see Virgil looking up at him, miming taking a deep breath and holding up his fingers. Logan followed along as Virgil led him through the same exercise he’d often use to help Virgil with his own anxiety. After about four rounds, Logan felt his anxiety returning to normal, and he smiled down at Virgil in gratitude, who smirked back and offered his signature salute.

“Hey, I think I found that slope you told us about,” Roman suddenly called. He’d actually found it almost as soon as they’d entered the clearing, but he and Patton had silently agreed not to say or do anything while Virgil was helping to ground Logan.

The four of them moved in as close as they dared, peering down the slope into the thick forest below. It was a fairly steep descent, and heavily overgrown with brush. But it wasn’t too high, probably only a few times taller than Logan.

“It is not going to be easy to climb down that, or back up for that matter,” Roman pointed out. “We could probably slide down it, but with that much brush I’m not sure it’s the best idea.”

Logan pondered the matter himself. True, the brush would be rather thick for those three. But for himself…

“What if I slid down the slope while carrying the three of you?”

The three turned up to look at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” Virgil asked. “I mean, yeah, that would probably be fastest and easiest, but you’ve…you’ve never tried to do something like this while carrying all three of us before.”

Patton’s worry was also evident, though he didn’t voice his own concerns. But it was Roman’s face that Logan turned to. And his was alight with realization. He smiled up at him, and Logan smiled back.

“No teman, mis amores,” Logan replied, a confidence Roman would be proud of blooming in his chest. “I’m not afraid. I know you trust me. And thanks to you three, I trust myself.”

Virgil and Patton were briefly taken aback, but then each beamed proudly up at him.

The three gathered together in a huddle as Logan knelt down to gather them in his arms. They jostled slightly as he picked them up and shifted them under his left arm before standing up and approaching the slope. He stayed there on the edge for just a moment, then carefully stepped forward while leaning back, allowing gravity to pull his legs out from under him while his butt fell onto the slope.

One adrenaline soaked trip down the hillside, and they were safely down on the forest floor below. Logan and Virgil took a few moments to steady their breathing, but Roman actually applauded their successful trip, and Patton actually leaned up to kiss Logan’s cheek. And even Virgil expressed his appreciation once he’d calmed himself down.

Now came the difficult part. Logan couldn’t quite remember which way he’d walked to reach the witch’s cabin. But he knew it hadn’t been too far from the slope. So with that in mind, they’d planned how best to find it.

Roman took off the backpack he’d been wearing, and pulled out a small can of blue eco-friendly paint, which he handed to Virgil before donning the pack again.

“Alright,” he started, “we’ve agreed that we’re going to pick a direction and walk for ten minutes. If we don’t find it in that time, we’ll double back and try a different one. Me and Patton will go first, Logan after us, and Virgil bringing up the rear to mark our path so we can find our way back and not have to remember which directions we’ve already searched. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” the others chorused. And with that, they set out.

But all the planning turned out to be unnecessary, as less than five minutes in, they stumbled into another clearing, the very one they were looking for.

The cabin was just as Logan remembered. The other three stared up in awe at its size, while Logan found himself marveling at how he now dwarfed it. Which made sense, considering the fact that he was now twice as tall as he’d reckoned the witch had been.

They carefully edged toward it. None of them dared to make a sound. Finally, Roman stepped up onto the porch and inched toward the oversized door, reaching out to grasp the handle.

He deftly tried to turn it, struggling for a moment due to its large size. But then it turned beneath his grasp, and he pushed it open.

As they began to enter the building, Logan crouching down to fit inside, a stale aroma of decay and neglect entered their noses. Add to that the dust coating every surface, and it was clear the cabin had been empty for some time.

Logan’s heart fell. “It would seem that…that whoever was here has since moved away,” he stated quietly. The others nodded sorrowfully, reaching the same conclusion. But Patton wasn’t about to completely give up.

“Maybe…maybe they left something behind that we could use, or at least would give us some sort of clue,” he suggested, moving toward the kitchen area to try and check the cupboards.

Roman opted to join him, but Logan simply sat down in the middle of the room, and Virgil, seeing his obvious heartache, climbed into his lap to offer his support.

“Hey, we knew it was a long shot. But even if there’s nothing here, it was still worth it to try.”

Logan nodded, but didn’t reply. Virgil was right, but that didn’t exactly make him feel any better. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Roman cried out with surprise.

“I think I found something!”

Logan and Virgil watched as Roman dug into the cupboard, Patton coming up behind him to see if he needed help. Then Roman straightened up and turned around, holding aloft a clear bottle full of a glowing yellow liquid.

“What is it?” Patton asked.

“I don’t know. It’s not labeled.” Roman swished it around, causing the glow to brighten. Virgil suddenly stiffened in Logan’s lap, and Logan looked down in concern to check on him.

“Virgil?”

“Something doesn’t feel right about this,” he muttered. Logan took pause for a moment, then addressed Roman.

“Roman, I don’t think you should be swishing that stuff around. We don’t know what it is, and you shouldn’t be messing with it until we figure it out.”

Roman made to retort, but the liquid’s glow briefly intensified to near blinding. He made to set the bottle down, but it lifted itself out of his hand and floated above him, spinning in the same way he’d been swishing it. As it spun faster, it glowed brighter. And just when it became almost overwhelming, it burst.

Logan’s arms instinctually shielded himself and Virgil from the liquid, but Roman and Patton weren’t so lucky. The two of them were now coated in the stuff.

“Guys!” Virgil shouted, jumping down to try and help them.

“We’re okay,” Patton tried to assure him, though the yellow goop covering half his form didn’t help in that regard.

“Are you hurt? Does it sting? Is it burning you?!”

“Virge, it’s okay, it’s okay!” Roman tried, reaching over with his uncovered hand to grasp Virgil’s. He led him through his breathing exercises for a few moments. Meanwhile, Logan scooted over to see about removing the goop from Patton’s body.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” he asked, gently grasping Patton to try and slide the goop off.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not hurting, it’s just really sticky.”

Patton was right. No matter how hard he rubbed or pulled, Logan couldn’t get the goop off of him. What’s more, the amount of it on the floor was keeping him and Roman stuck in place. Logan decided to try a different approach and made to remove his hand.

But his hand was now stuck to Patton.

“I…I can’t remove my hand,” he said, a hint of fear creeping into his voice. Patton’s face went pale. Logan continued to struggle, but it was no use. He brought his other hand over to try again, being careful not to touch the goop with it. But it still wouldn’t budge. What’s more, he soon found his other hand was now stuck. Surprised, he looked again at the goop. And found to his horror that it was expanding, moving to cover both his hands, as well as the rest of Patton’s body.

Near to panicking, he looked over at Roman and Virgil. They were now in a similar state, with Roman nearly completely covered, and Virgil struggling against yellow masses now holding onto his arms and legs. If this kept up for much longer, Virgil would be completely covered in just a few minutes. And Roman and Patton had even less time.

Logan watched their horrified faces in terror. All he’d wanted to do was see if there was any way to make himself normal. And now, they were all going to die, and no one would even know what happened to them.

And it was all his fault. He’d always feared that they would die because of him. But he’d always hoped that that fear would be wrong.

 _So much for that_ , he thought to himself. He turned back to Patton, remorse written on his face.

But before he could even apologize, a strange sound accompanied by a burst of wind knocked the door open, assaulting them all with a burst of light. Squinting into it, they could vaguely make out a human form through the blinding light. For an instant that felt like an eternity, nothing happened. And then, the figure spoke.

“What are you all doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [prplzorua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplzorua/pseuds/Prplzorua) for helping with the Spanish.
> 
> Inspired by [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
